General Store
General Store Asia.png General Store.png The is a type of shop that can be found in many different shop locations around the world. This shop sells Blueprints and Loot and sometimes Axes, Components, Picks, Seeds and Shovels. Locations This is a list of locations where a can be found: * L'viv * Ha Long Bay * London * Nanjing * Nottingham * Tarascon * Chengdu *La Ferte-Bernard Items Sold Items not sold at all s Axes * Small Axe* Backpacks *Day Tripper Backpack - 500 *Weekender Backpack - 2000 *Compulsive Hoarder Backpack - 25 *Summer Holiday Backpack - 5000 *Adventurer Backpack - 7000 *Expedition Backpack - 14000 *Will o' Wisp Backpack - 42 *Grand Tour Backpack - 25200 *Starium Backpack - 59 *Ultimate Trapper Backpack - 49000 Blueprints *Apprentice's Campfire Blueprint*** - 150000 quest reward *Apprentice's Laboratory Blueprint*** - 120000 quest reward *Apprentice's Windmill Blueprint*** - 130000 quest reward *Apprentice's Workshop Blueprint*** - 115000 quest reward *Beehive Blueprint - 1000 *Blue Festive Tree Blueprint** - 3000 *Bouncy Castle Blueprint - 35000 *Dragon Tower Blueprint - 28000 *Expert's Campfire Blueprint*** - 160000 *Expert's Laboratory Blueprint*** - 130000 *Expert's Windmill Blueprint*** - 140000 *Expert's Workshop Blueprint*** - 125000 *Settler's Hut Blueprint - 1500 *Farmer's House Blueprint*** - 5000 *Fish Tank Blueprint - 48000 *Green Festive Tree Blueprint** - 1000 *Merchant's Mansion Blueprint*** - 100000 *Party Carousel Blueprint - 30000 *Pink Festive Tree Blueprint** - 3800 *Steamy Hot Tub Blueprint - 25 *Tennis Court Blueprint - 160 *Thatched Barn Blueprint - 50 *Water Well Blueprint - 500 *Wooden Barn Blueprint - 20 Components *Bag of Bricks* - 2 *Bamboo Pole* - 2 *Basilisk Scale* - 3 *Bath Salts* - 2 *Beeswax* - 2 *Black Ink* - 3 *Blue Glass Bauble* ** - 1 *Candle* - 3 *Ceremonial Tablet* - 10 *Clay* - 1 *Cold Iron Cage* - 6 *Cold Iron Ingot* - 4 *Cotton Cloth* - 2 *Ectoplasm* - 3 *Equine Thread* - 7 *Fiery Thread* - 6 *Fish Hook* - 200 *Glass Lens* - 4 *Golden Star* ** - 4000 *Golden Thread* - 6 *Green Wooden Bauble* ** - 1100 *Hay* - 2 *Indestruct-o-bowl* - 11 *Limber Thread* - 3 *Nails* - 4 *Net* - 4 *Pane of Glass* - 2 *Paper* - 2 *Pig Gas* - 1 *Pile of Planks* - 2 *Plain Yarn* - 2 *Propellor Engine* - 15 *Red Clay Bauble* ** - 1 *Roof Tiles* - 2 *Rope* - 4 *Sand* - 1 *Sheep's Wool* - 1 *Silver Iron Bauble* ** - 2 *Spring* - 5 *Stone* - 1 *Straw* - 1 *Tar* - 4 *Telescope* - 13 *Thunderous Rock* - 2 *Twine* - 2 *Winch* - 8 *Window* - 5 *Wisp Light* *Wood* - 1 *Wooden Pole* - 1 *Woollen Cloth* - 3 Concoctions *Banksia Nights* - 3 *Eau D'Orchid* - 3 *Chitinous Paste* - 4 *Charged Nugget* - 6 *Petrified Frog* - 7 *Star Incense* - 8 Creations *Straw Maiden Decoy* - 3 *Joss Paper* - 8 Decoration Packs *"Something for the Journey" Pack* - 58 *Triple Zen Buddha Pack* - 90 Drinks *Dandelion Tea* - 2 *Beer* - 5 Food *Roast Mutton - 780 *Fried Egg - 1 *Roast Potatoes - 1 *Roast Squash - 1 *Boiled Rice - 2 *Foxgloved Goat - 2 *Giant Chicken Skewer - 2 *Jacket Potato - 2 *Roast Carrot - 2 *Tomato Soup - 2 *Bacon - 3 *BBQ Chicken - 3 *Chicken Fried Rice - 3 *Egg Fried Rice - 3 *Foxgloved Beef - 3 *Fried Rice - 3 *Jerk Goat - 3 *Masai Spiced Goat - 3 *Omelet - 3 *Pasta - 3 *Roast Crab - 3 *Seed Bread - 3 *Ministry Waybread - 3500 *Aburaage - 4 *Banana Bread - 4 *BBQ Beef - 4 *BBQ Mutton - 4 *Carrot Cake - 4 *Cheese Scone - 4 *Crab Cakes - 4 *White Bread - 4 *Apple Pie - 5 *Blowfish Dumplings - 5 *Peach Pie - 5 *Prawn Crackers - 5 *Sausage - 5 *Spice Cakes - 5 *Full English Breakfast - 6 *Gingerbread Man - 6 *Inarizushi - 6 *Sausage Roll - 6 *Steak Sandwich - 6 *Sesame Prawn Toast - 7 Fruit *Walnut* - 1 Ingredients *Honey* - 1 *Cheese* - 3 Jewels *Cut Ruby* - 7 Loot *Blue Feather - 4 *Enchanted Horseshoe - 4 *Fairylights** - 3 *Fang - 7 *Gnome Hat - 4 *Gold Feather - 5 *Golden Hair - 3 *Green Feather - 4 *Lustral Water - 2 *Mechanical Parts - 3 *Metallic Pinion - 4 *Missing Links - 5 *Mustelid Musk - 4 *Mystic Horsehair - 4 *Nesting Twigs - 3 *Neverfading Coal - 3 *Orange Feather - 4 *Pearl - 3 *Peluda Acid - 5 *Pink Feather - 4 *Red Feather - 4 *Violet Feather - 4 *White Feather - 2 *Wyvern Venom - 4 *Yellow Feather - 4 Picks * Small Pick* Reagents *Butterfly Chitin* - 1 *Creeping Ooze* - 2 *Distilled Luck* - 4 *Equine Mote* - 5 *Petrifying Gaze* - 4 *Star Dust* - 2 *Starium Extract* - 3 *Winds of Change* - 3 Seeds *Potato Seed* - 1 *Squash Seed* - 1 *Wheat Seed* - 1 *Clover Seed* - 1 *Corn Seed* - 1 *Mushroom Spores* - 11 *Sunflower Seed* - 12 *Rice Seed* - 15 *Sugarcane Seed* - 18 *Onion Seed* - 18 *Cotton Seed* - 20 *Carrot Seed* - 20 *Tomato Seed* - 23 *Yellow Tulip Seed* - 27 *Pink Tulip Seed* - 29 *Pumpkin Seed* - 37 *Watermelon Seed* - 40 *Olive Seed* - 48 *Cumin Seed* - 50 *Birdseye Chili Seed* - 60 *Cayenne Pepper* - 75 *Zucchini Seed* - 80 *Red Cabbage Seed* - 80 *Grape Seed* - 80 *Bell Pepper Seed* - 100 *Green Grape Seed* - 150 *Wasabi Horseradish Seed* - 180 *Strawberry Seed* - 200 *Tea Seed* - 200 *Barley Seed* - 200 *Soybean Seed* - 220 *Sesame Seed* - 250 *Garlic Seed* - 250 *Peanut Seed* - 270 Shovels * Farming Shovel* Special Packs *Farming Essentials Pack - 12 *Decorating Essentials Pack - 15 *Chef Essentials Welcome Pack - 19 *Fisherman's Essentials Pack - 29 *Master Crafter's Toolkit - 32 *Ultimate Explorer's Pack - 37 *Ballista Trap Special Pack - 59 *Alchemy Essentials Pack - 109 * Item is not sold at all s *** Item requires ''** Item was only sold at s during Frost Fayre Category:Shops